1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip mainly used for pinching and fastening hanging objects such as laundry or the like and provides a clip capable of hanging and releasing the objects by simple one-handed operation which requires minimum power or skill of a user.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, clothespins or other similar implements are commonly used for hanging the laundry or the like. These conventional clothespins and other implements require both hands of a user to hang or release the laundry or other objects. Fingers of a user strong enough to operate these conventional implements are also required. For the benefit of the handicapped and the elderly citizens, there exist needs to develop a clip easy to handle, requiring less power or skill for hanging and releasing operation, and pinching the hanging objects tightly.